A Forest Full Of Lies
by GoneDrake
Summary: The newborns are about to attack and Bella, Edward, Jacob, and Seth are waiting around in the forest where they set up their tent. A girl named Avery finds them, but little do they know, she has many secrets just like them.
1. Olivia

**A Forest Full Of Lies**

**APOV (Avery's Point Of View.).**

Whoa. I didn't know that trees could spin that fast. My vision was becoming blurry, but I knew that I had to continue walking, no matter what.

I was in the middle on an unknown forest, somewhere near The Olympic Peninsula.

_I just have to find someone. Anyone._ If I passed out now, I would be lost forever. No one would ever find me. Not that that even mattered.

I was seeing black, and I felt numb. Pushing a bunch of ferns aside, I stumbled into a clearing. I could barely make out the tent on the rocky ledge, but I managed to crack a little smile. As the colors of the landscape blended together, I saw a flash of movement coming from next to the tent. Something sandy colored. Or was that just the color of the ground? I didn't know.

A low growling sound filled my ears, and I knew that I was about to slip into unconsciousness. There were black dots crowding my view, and a deep humming was surrounding me. I suddenly felt weak, my knees shaking, like they were about to collapse. I heard a shout come from directly in front of me, but the only response that I could manage was a soft moan.

"Ungh." My stomach lurched froward and I hit the cold, rock ground. Hard.

--

My eyelashes fluttered, and I moaned. _Was I dead?_ There was no other explanation for it. I couldn't feel anything, I couldn't hear anything. I tried to wiggle my fingers, but nothing came. No feeling, no nothing. I lay on the ground, trying to make sense of my surroundings.

For one, I couldn't see. My head was pounding heavily. Everything was still spinning, making me nauseous with an incredible force. I was abnormaly dizzy, unable to open my eyes.

There was a strong pressure on my head, and I struggled to shake it away, violently moving my body.

"It's okay. Shh, shh." My eyes jerked open as I heard a voice, which wasn't a very good idea. I was immediatly limp, my body unable to move. I stubburnly tried to sit up, but realized that I wasn't lying down.

I was propped up against some sort of... soft cushion? No, that couldn't be it. I was lying against something incredibly warm, and it was then that I realized how incredibly cold I was. So incredibly freezing that I was shaking involuntarily, constantly slamming into the cushion.

Another voice spoke. It was panicked. "She's like ice."

The first guy spoke again, a lot calmer. "Just concentrate on warming her up."

"But her lips, their practically blue!"

The first guys sighed. "I can see that."

"When will she wake up?" The second guy was getting louder.

_I'm awake!_ I wanted to shout, struggling against the unconsciousness that was holding me captive. _I'm alive!_ But no sound came out of my mouth except for another agonized moan.

"She must have hit her head pretty hard, to create a gash like this." The first guy wondered out loud.

So that's what the strong pressure on my head was.

"But how?" The second guy asked. "It's not like it's normal for people to be exploring this deep into the forest."

"Perhaps she got injured while hiking, and was trying to find her way back. Yet there were no signs that she had brought any supplies with her." The first man paused, thinking. "She doesn't look like she's getting any warmer."

My senses suddenly flooded back to me in a quick instant, and I cried out. My head was throbbing so loudly that I could barely hear my own screaming. My body was shaking so violently that I had a hard time believing that the cause of it was the cold. My only comfort was that I could see quite clearly, even though I was still incredibly dizzy.

"She's awake!" The second guy pointed out. It was then that I realized what the cushion was. It was the second man. His arms were wrapped around my waist, pinning my arms to my sides. I discovered that no matter how hard I struggled, I could not free myself. Not being able to do anything but press against him, I discovered that he was unusually warm. And I was practically freezing to death.

"I know that you're cold." The first guy assured me. "But you'll soon be warm, okay? Just stay calm."

"Who are you?" I managed to ask, bewildered by where I was. The last place that I remembered being was lost in the forest.

The first guy chuckled. "I was about to ask you that very same question. My name is Edward Cullen. That's Jacob..." Edward tilted his head toward the guy who was holding me against my will. "And that's Bella." Edward motioned his head towards a girl who, until now, I hadn't even noticed. She was sitting next to Edward, their hands entwined. "And you are?"

I suddenly had a strange feeling of paranoia wash over me. I wasn't even sure if these strangers were telling the truth or not. I decided in a split second that it would be safer not to tell them anything.

"My name is Olivia." I lied.

A strange look of confusion appeared on Edward's face, and then disappeared. He quickly glanced at Jacob, and then Bella, with a look on frustration in his eyes. I pretended not to notice.

"So, Olivia, what were you doing so deep in the forest? Were you lost?"

"Yes." I lied again. "I was hiking by myself, and I must have been walking along the wrong trail." I was surprised at how easily I was able to lie to these people. They looked friendly, but I didn't want to take any chances.

Edward nodded thoughtfully. His lips pulled back into a brilliant smile, his incredibly white teeth showing. Edward had bronze colored hair, and white skin. His eyes were a golden brown, like pools of melted caramel. I caught myself gazing into them, and pulled my eyes away to look at Jacob. He still looked worried, his dark brown eyebrows pulled together.

I felt a lot warmer then I had a few minutes ago, so I narrowed my eyes at Jacob. "Do you mind?" I asked, motioning towards his arms tightly wrapped around me.

"Oh, sorry." Jacob replied, embarassed. He smoothly placed his hands at his sides.

The tent was quite crowded, and I had the sudden urge to get out of this over filled space. I fumbled with the zipper, but managed to get it open. I shakily stood up, and sighed when I felt two strong hands clutching my shoulders.

I slowly walked out of the tent, glaring at Jacob as he refused to let go of me. He seemed unsure to let me go off by myself.

"If you know what's good for you." I glowered at Jacob. "Then you will let go of me this instant." I resisted the urge to stomp my foot.

"Fine." Jacob rolled his eyes. "Whatever you want." He unclamped his hands, and I finally understood why he was taking such extreme precautions. Practically one second later, I found myself swaying around in the wind, my head spinning. I dizzily reached out for Jacob, but he stubbornly shoved his hands inside his pockets, smug. The colors were blending into a swirling pattern again, as they once had before, and my body felt weak. I was nauseous, and the black was quickly closing in on me, faster then it had before. I moaned in agony, and just as I was sure I was going to hit the hard, rock floor, a pair of hands caught me and pulled me close.

I didn't have any strength left as Jacob placed me firmly on the ground. He sat next to me, smiling. There was a third guy sitting right next to him.

"My name's Seth." The third guy said, extending his hand out to shake mine. His grip was firm.

"My name's Olivia." I told Seth, studying him. He looked a lot like a smaller version of Jacob.

"Do you mind if I ask you a few questions?" Jacob was staring out towards the darkness of the sky. It was pretty early in the morning, and I felt overpoweringly tired.

"No, not at all." I figured that talking was the best way to stay awake.

"How did you manage to get lost? There are so many trails to follow."

This would really test my capability of lying. "I'm not really sure. I guess I'm pretty bad at following maps." I laughed out loud, but wasn't sure if Jacob could tell if my laugh was fake or not.

"Huh. How did you hurt your head?"

"I guess I just tripped. I'm pretty clumsy." Yeah, right.

"You sure are a lot like Bella, you know."

"Hmm, really?"

"Yeah. I mean, she's gotten lost in the forest before. And she is pretty clumsy herself." Jacob laughed, and it echoed down the mountains. "Talk about being a danger magnet." Jacob's expression was alarmed for a moment, as if he had just exposed some kind of secret that he wasn't supposed to tell anyone. But then his expression was friendly again.

A loud howl suddenly filled the air, and I spun my head around. My sight blurred for a moment, but then returned back to normal. "What was that?" I asked Jacob, wondering if I had heard the sound right. A loud howl filled the air a second time.


	2. Pondering

**EPOV**

What timing. What perfect timing. I shook my head in disbelief.

"What's wrong, Edward?" Bella's voice was concerned. She lay against my chest, and I gently stroked her curly brown hair.

I sighed, loudly. "This is the worst time possible for Olivia to be here. Not only does Jacob and Seth have to stay in their human forms, but it will be very difficult to communicate when the fight is going on. We can't risk exposing ourselves to her."

"Can't Olivia just leave?" Bella asked me in an annoyed tone. "What if somehow one of the newborns finds us here? What will happen then?"

"Don't worry about that, love." A gave Bella a reassuring smile. "Everything is being taken care of. But you see how Olivia can't walk by herself, let alone stand up. Even if she wanted to leave, it wouldn't be possible. She has to many injuries."

I was suddenly reminded about my latest dicovery. When Olivia had told us her name, I had tried to listen to her thoughts, unsuccesfully. The way her mind was protected, it was exactly how Bella's mind protected itself. This puzzled me. Could there be many humans out there that had the same resistant qualities as Bella and Oliva? Possibly.

"There's something else bothering you, isn't there?" Bella studied my face nervously.

"Yes." I admitted. "I am unable to listen to Olivia's thoughts. The way her mind protects itself is exactly like yours."

Bella's eyes widened. "So I'm not the only one, then?"

"No, you're not. But that's not what is bothering me." I tried to get the words right in my head.

Bella looked at me, expectant.

"It's just that, her injuries, they didn't look like, normal injuries."

"They didn't?" Bella looked confused. "What do you mean?"

"Well, you saw the gash on her head, right?" Bella nodded. "Well, it was to deep and to clean. If she were to have fallen, there is no way that a rock would have been able to cut that deep into her skin. Besides, a stone would have left traces or dirt and sand in her wound. Yet her gash remained indescribably clean. If you didn't notice, her whole body was covered with scratches and cuts. They weren't caused by the trees. They were finger marks, as if she had gotten attacked by an animal. Or even worse, a person."

Bella's eyes grew wide in disbelief. "So you think she was attacked?"

I shrugged. "Not by one of my kind."

"Huh." Bella leaner closer, nestling her head on my shoulders.

I wasn't the least bit startled when I heard Jacob tugging on the tent's zipper, trying to get it open. When he finally succeeded, he turned to face me.

"I have to go. I don't want to miss the fight." Jacob told me, his eyes full of excitement.

Bella sighed and rolled her eyes.

"Where's Olivia?" I demanded, my eyes scanning the outdoors.

"Seth's looking after her." Jacob replied, grinning. "They're actually getting along pretty well."

My eyes focused on the two of them, sitting on a rocky ledge. They were both laughing. "Hmm." I studied Olivia closely, looking for anything out of the ordinary. She looked like any normal teenager, just slightly shaken up.

"Okay, go ahead." I dismissed Jacob with the wave of my hand. "Have fun."

"Bye, Bella." Jacob gave her a warm smile. "I'll see you soon."

"Please don't go, Jacob." Bella pleaded, tears gathering in her eyes. "You could get hurt."

I rolled my eyes at Jacob. I understood how Bella was always worrying about us, except she never seemed to grasp the fact that it's very difficult to kill a vampire or a werewolf.

"I'll be fine, Bella." Jacob laughed. "Don't worry about me."

Bella outstretched her arms, offering Jacob a hug. I felt myself stiffen, and my hands clenched into fists. I narrowed my eyes, making sure that Jacob didn't try anything out of line. He gratefully accepted the offer, wrapping his arms around Bella's waist. After what seemed like a very long time, they finally seperated, and Jacob ran off into the woods.

"Did that bother you?" Bella asked me, nervously. "I'm sorry if it did."

"No, no, I don't mind. I want you to be happy." I did want her to be happy, even if that meant letting her hug Jacob every once in a while. The main thing that bothered me, though, was his annoying little fantasies that seemed to happen every time he made contact with Bella, let alone look at her. His thoughts would be s loud, as if he was shouting them at me.

"Thanks, Edward." Bella sighed in contentment.

"Why don't we check on our guest?" I suggested, stepping out of the tent while grabbing Bella's hand. "We can find out where she came from."

"Okay, good idea." Bella agreed, her face brightening. "I wonder where she was hiking from."

"Hey, Olivia." I called, watching for her head to quickly spin around in reaction to her name. Olivia continued to talk to Seth without noticing that Bella and I were approaching her. "Olivia?" I called again trying to get her attention. This time she did notice, turning around to greet me with a big smile.

"Yes?" Olivia asked, cheerful. I sat down next to her, Bella sitting down next to me. Olivia had dark brown eyes, a strange contrast to her light brown hair. Her skin was a sunny peach, pale in the sunlight.

"How are you feeling?" I smiled at her politely. "We didn't really get to see how you were holding up after you left the tent."

"I'm pretty good." Olivia assured me. "Except for the constant dizziness in my head. That, I could live without."

"Do you mind if I checked?" I asked, not wanting to offend her. If she was planning on leaving anytime soon, I had to make sure that she didn't have any severe head damage.

"No, not at all." Olivia leaned her head forward, slightly swaying.

I held her head gently, not wanting to hurt her in any way. Olivia had a deep gash on her forehead, but that was about it. I lightly moved my hands along the top of her head, feeling for any bumps. My hands stumbled across something uneven.

"Lean closer, please." I muttered. I pulled her hair apart in that one area, and my eyes grew wide with surprise. There was a moon shaped scar, cold to the touch. It sparkled in the sunlight, but I quickly covered it with her hair, pretending not to have any clue what it was.

"That's an interesting scar you have there." I squeezed Bella's scarred hand tighter.

"Yes." Olivia sighed, quietly. "I fell of my bicycle last year and got cut by a piece of metal lying on the road."

"Huh." I felt my eyes narrowing, so I quickly looked away from Olivia. "The gash on your head is quite deep, but I couldn't imagine that that's what been causing you such unsteadiness. How exactly did you hurt your head again?"

Olivia stared me right in the face. Her jaw was tight, and even though I couldn't hear her thoughts, I could tell that I was making her uncomfortable. Perfect. "I must have tripped when I was hiking."

"And where exactly were you hiking from?"

"Seattle. I drove to the forest and went for a hike. I must have tripped and fallen, because the next thing I knew I was here, with you guys."

"So you don't remember anything in between the times that you fell and the times that you woke up?"

Olivia's eyes were glaring at me now, yet the rest of her face was serene. "No, not really. I remember stumbling through the forest and then passing out."

I nodded, not believing her story for a moment. I might have believed her, until I saw that scar, caused from a vampire bite. Olivia was hiding something from us. I did realize that she was obligated in no way what so ever to tell us her secrets, for we were all strangers to her. But I was still curious.

"Okay, thank you." I nodded, my face expression still a little bit cautious. Whatever mind game she was playing was not going to go unnoticed.

"Where's Jacob?" Olivia suddenly asked, looking around. She looked innocently curious.

"Jacob went for a walk." I exchanged a quick glance with Bella, and then Seth. "He'll be back soon."


	3. Vampire's Bite

**SPOV**

Could those rumors really be true? Was imprinting real? It had happened to Sam, to Jared, to Quil... Could it be happening to me?

I was staring into a pair of beautiful dark brown eyes. They were set on my face, where I wanted them to be. Her lips were moving, a melodic voice talking to me. I focused on her stunningly beautiful face, but then decided that staring at her wasn't the best thing to do right now.

Edward and Bella had just left and walked back to the tent, so we were alone again.

"So what are you guys doing all the way out here, in the forest?" Olivia asked me, smiling.

"Just a camping trip, you know how it is." I smiled back at her. "Exploring the outdoors with your friends." I didn't like lying to her, I really didn't. But I didn't really have much of a choice.

Olivia frowned sadly. "Actually, I don't. I never went camping with my friends before."

"Really?" I was surprised. Hadn't Olivia been found in the forest all by herself? She must have had some kind of previous wilderness expirience. "Then why were you hiking in the forest all by yourself?"

"It was my first time." Olivia looked down at the ground, her eyes away from mine. She looked like she was thinking about something, trying to find the right words. "I ran away from home."

Olivia looked so sad, so lost, that I wanted to just hold her in my arms. But I knew that that wouldn't be very smart.

"You ran away from home?" I asked Olivia, trying to contain the awe in my voice. "Aren't your parents worried about you?"

"They might be, but they wouldn't do anything drastic. I told them I was leaving."

"And they just let you?"

"Yeah." Again, the sad and lost looks in her eyes made it practically unbearable for me to look at her. I wanted to hold her so badly that it was painful. I would have asked why, but I didn't want to pry. I decided so ask her some simple questions.

"So that scar on your head, wow. Was it really bad?" I knew that the answer to my question was pretty obvious, but I felt a strong urge to talk about it. I had seen a scar like that somewhere before, but I wasn't really sure where I had seen it before.

"Yes, it was." Olivia smiled a sad smile. "I needed to get ten stitches on my head."

"Do you mind if I took a better look at it?" I asked, suddenly curious.

"No." Olivia answered, giving me a bright smile. But I could sense something in her. Discomfort.

"Okay, I'll do it quickly." I traced my hand against her scar when she bent down to let me have a better look at it. It was surprisingly... cold. In an instant, I understood that this was no ordinary scar. I had to talk to Jacob and the others.

Edward and Bella came out of the tent again at that very moment. I figured that he must have been listening in on my thoughts. I threw him an annoyed glance, but he just shrugged, a smug smile on his lips.

"Olivia, Seth and I should go and get some more firewood. Trust me, it gets pretty darn cold at night." Edward easily lied, still smiling. Who said anything about staying here tonight? I guessed that Olivia had no clue what so ever about our plans.

"Oh okay. You guys go ahead." Olivia looked at Edward. "When will you guys be back?"

"Let's say ten minutes." Edward told her, nodding at me. I knew that it would take us a lot less time then that, if we were even going to get any firewood.

"Hurry back soon." Bella whispered, looking deep into Edward's eyes. He gave her a quick kiss on her forehead and then gracefully walked towards me.

"Come on, Seth, let's go." Edward directed me, pointing towards the forest. I bounded after him, and we both disappeared into the dark woods.

We were soon deep into the forest. It was completely silent, except for a few birds singing up in the trees overhead.

"It's a scar from a vampire's bite." Edward suddenly informed me, distress covering his face. "Exactly like the one on Bella's hand."

So that was where I'd seen it before. I felt the need to tell the pack, especially Jacob.

"Don't worry, I won't look." Edward turned his back towards me. "Do whatever you have to do. Just make it quick."

I nodded, and took off my pair of baggy jeans and white running shoes. I lept into the air, and felt a ripple go through me. Phasing was getting pretty easy now for me. The next thing I knew I was running on four paws, enjoying the wind as it blew through my sandy colored fur.

_It's about time!_ Paul told me, fury in his voice. _You're supposed to be on the look out, not socializing with some girl!_

_Jacob!_ I thought, ignoring Paul. _The scar on Olivia's head! It's a scar from a vampire's bite!_

_Yet she's not a bloodsucker._ Jacob pondered, confused. _But if she was bitten, then wouldn't she become one of them?_

"Not if a vampire were to have sucked out all of the poison that they had injected." I spun around, and Edward was standing right behind me, a big pile of firewood in his arms.

_Edward's right._ Sam's authorative voice was pretty easy to identify. _That means that Olivia has been fraternizing with vampires._

I gaped at Edward with big eyes. "You mean you knew this, but you didn't tell me?"

Edward shrugged, looking particularly smug again. "What's the difference?" I had to admit, he had me there. I was about the only person in the whole pack who didn't mind vampires. I mean, what was so bad about them? Okay sure, they killed people, but there was no reason not to like the Cullens.

"Whatever." I sighed, slightly miffed about what I'd just discovered.

_Seth._ Sam instructed me. _You have to get rid of Olivia. The fight is soon, and we can't risk exposing ourselves to anyone else._

_But I can't just leave her wandering through the forest!_ I didn't like objecting against Sam's orders. _She hurt! Some sort of head injury._

_Then take her home._ Sam told me. I was shocked by his suggestion. Did that mean that he thought I was useless? It was one thing missing out on one of the greatest fights ever, but not even being around? That was to much.

_What if we get attacked? If someone followed Edward's scent?_ I was positive that this would stump Sam. He knew that no one would want to miss the fight, but it wasn't safe to leave Edward and Bella alone. Edward could take care of one or two enemies, but more then that? I didn't even want to think about it.

"We'll be fine!" Edward insisted, rolling his eyes. "No one's going to come around looking for us. We're completely safe."

"But what if someone does coming looking for you guys?" I retorted, glaring at him. "I'm staying."

_What about Olivia?_ Sam demanded.

_I'll make sure that she won't find out about anything._ I assured Sam. _Even if we do get attacked._

"Which we won't!" Edward growled, clearly annoyed. "And if you mention any of this to Bella, you're dead."

I rolled my eyes. "Over protective vampire."

"I mean it." Edward hissed, his teeth clenched together.

I laughed.

_This is your responsibility, Seth. _Sam informed me. _If anything goes wrong with you guys in the mountains, you're going to be the one to blame._

I nodded. Edward turned his back to me again, and I phased back into my human form. I quickly pulled on my jeans and my running shoes.

"Pass them over here." I outstretched my arms, catching the logs of wood that Edward was throwing at me. We made it back to the camp in less then two minutes.


	4. Mind Games

**APOV**

How hadn't I noticed this before? Of course Edward was a vampire! His pale white skin, his ice cold hands, the way he smelled... My senses must have been preoccupied. That's the only answer.

And now they all knew something that they all shouldn't have known in the first place. The look in Edward's eyes when he saw my scar, the quick flash of confusion. Confusion that should only have been there if he had realized that my scar was no ordinary scar. That it was a scar from a vampire's bite.

But I could tell that Bella didn't know. She wasn't looking at me with curiosity like the others, just friendliness. But sooner or later, Edward or Seth would tell her, and then the questionning would begin. _Where do you really come from? Who are you? You never were really lost, were you?_

I shuddered.

"Are you cold?" Bella asked me quietly, motionning towards a thick wool blanket next to her.

"No, I'm fine." I replied. "Thanks."

Bella resumed playing with the zipper of her sleeping back, zipping it up and down, up and down. Gosh, it was so annoying. She looked really worried, as if she predicted something bad would happen. Bella kept on continously checking our surroundings, her eyes darting around. She was obviously looking for Edward and Seth. I was seriously fighting back the urge to shake her shoulders and yell "Don't look so nervous! They're just getting firewood!"

No sooner then Edward and Seth had emerged from the forest, Bella leapt up off of the ground and ran into Edward's arms, giving him a big, loving hug. He smiled, yet he looked somewhat alarmed. It was a pretty funny sight to see, considering that Edward's arms were full of firewood. Lots and lots of firewood.

My eyes narrowed with suspicion. Edward's arms were full of firewood, and so were Seth's. But something was missing. I searched the campsite with my eyes until I found the item that I was looking for. The ax. Sitting next to the tent on the ground, untouched.

I knew that these aquaintances of mine weren't going to tell me the truth, so neither was I. But I was still going to play some mind games.

"Hey, Edward!" I called, still sitting on the extra sleeping bag that they had so kindly given to me. I felt less dizzy then I had this morning, but I still didn't want to take any chances. "I meant to tell you sooner, but you took off to fast. You forgot the ax. But I can see that you didn't have any trouble with chopping down the wood."

Edward's eyes widened in shock. I could imagine the thoughts running through his head._ How could I have been so careless? Does she suspect anything? How could I have forgotten about that?_

I giggled, making it sound like I was laughing with him, not at him. But inside, I was really laughing at his carelessness. One point for Avery, zero points for Edward.

"What's wrong, Edward?" Fake innocence dripped from my voice. Edward still looked surprised. "You look alarmed." His eyes narrowed, catching on.

"No, I'm fine." Edward's jaw was set firmly in place. "But you look cold. Why don't you rest in the tent?"

"I'll come with you." Seth offered, jumping at the opportunity. Very quickly. Like an instant reaction to whatever Edward had said. I knew I was acting completely paranoid, but there was a good reason for it. Either Seth had known all along that Edward was going to suggest I rest in the tent, or he was just way to eager. I shrugged, thinking about the different possiblities.

"Sure." I motionned with my hands for Seth to come with me. Even if it was planned, I liked having company. Lifting up the sleeping bag, I stood up with shaky knees. No sooner then I was up, I was down again. I sighed in frustration.

"Here." Seth grinned, holding his hands out. I took them gratefully, and he led me towards the tent.

--

"Seriously, you should get some rest." Seth suggested, looking me straight in the face. "You look really tired." And I felt tired. Seth and I had been talking for the last half an hour, and the drowsiness was kicking in. Fast.

I yawned, and lay down on the sleeping bag. Man, the ground was cold. It was sending shivers down my body again. I brought my knees to my chest and closed my eyes in attempt to conserve my body heat.

"Are you cold?" Seth asked, looking concerned.

I laughed. "Cold isn't really the right word for it. More like freezing." I studied him closely, noticing that he was shivering at all. In fact, he looked pretty warm. "Why aren't you cold?" I demanded, envious.

Seth gave me a warm smile. "I tend not to get cold that easily." I remembered how hot his hands had been when he had been holding mine.

"Does Jacob possess that quality to?" I questionned, already knowing the answer. Memories flitted about in my head, reminding me of the time this morning when I was lying against Jacob.

"Yeah." Seth replied. "I guess it's just something in our DNA."

"Are you and Jacob brothers?" I asked. Perhaps that was the reason that they looked so much alike.

"No." Seth shook his head. "But we do live in La Push. You know, The Quileute Reserve.

"Oh, yeah. Cool!" I gave Seth a smile. I had heard about La Push before. Supposedly they were pretty superstitious about their legends. Well, at least the council, composed of the elders. I shivered again, and reconsidered about the blanket that Bella had offered me before. I carefully stood up, gripping the tent for support.

"Where are you going?" Seth quickly stood up, looking nervous.

"I'm just going to get a blanket." I laughed. "Or else I might freeze to death."

"I'll get it for you." Seth offered, already out of the tent. "It's better for you to keep your strength."

"Thanks." I sat back down and glanced around, searching for something to read. There was nothing. Just a can of bug spray. Now that I thought about, there wasn't really anything around the camp site, either. Bella's sleeping bag and the wool blanket were on the ground outside, as well as a cooler filled with drinks and a bag containing food. I knew that Edward didn't sleep, but what about Jacob and Seth? The sleeping bag that I was sitting on was supposed to be an extra one.

A sudden thought hit me. What if Jacob wasn't coming back? That would explain the lack in sleeping bags. Some walk. The others had claimed that Jacob was only going to be gone for a while. An hour had passed since he's left the camp grounds and gone into the forest.

"Here you go!" Seth handed me the blanket cheerfully. "That will warm you up."

"Thanks." I took the blanket and wrapped it around myself. But to my dismay, it didn't warm me up in the least.

"Darn wintery weather in June." I grumbled, my teeth chattering. "Tell me, are my lips blue?"

"Yeah, sort of." Seth chuckled nervously. "If you're really that cold, um, well, I could warm you up..." His cheeks turned red with embarassment, and he looked down at the ground. I eyed him curiously. "But you know, only if you, um, wanted me to."

What a sweet guy. I almost felt bad, making him so uncomfortable. But then again, it wasn't my fault that he was so shy. I didn't have any problem answering him, for I had always been pretty outgoing. And besides, I was freezing.

"Sure." I gave him a big smile. "That would be really considerate of you." I cautiously climbed on to Seth's lap, and lay my head back down on his shoulders. I usually wouldn't this open to strangers, but I felt that Seth and I had some sort of connection. I could even safely say that we were friends now.

"Whoa, you are cold." Seth noted, wrapping his arms around my waist.

Man, was he warm. Not just warm, hot. Burning hot. "Are you sure you aren't running a fever?" I asked him, alarmed.

"Nope." Seth grinned.

The warmth was just so inviting. I snuggled closer to him, and I felt like I was defrosting. His bare chest was just radiating heat, and I could feel shivers running throught my body. Not shivers of cold, but shivers of warmth.

I was truly content. Finally warm, I felt waves of drowsiness washing over me, and I fell asleep in Seth's arms.


	5. Fighting

**JPOV**

Just a few more minutes. Then we would ambush them.

I continued to watch the edge of the forest, in case the fortune teller's visions had been wrong. I didn't really want to put that much trust in a bloodsucker, and neither did the rest of the pack. Well, except for Seth of course. But Seth was just well, wierd. Different. Those were the right words to describe him and his absurd love for vampires.

Well, I guess not love, exactly. Just... tolerance. A high tolerance. Sam was also like that, in a way. But Seth actually seemed to consider becoming friends with them.

I shuddered in disgust.

I focused on imagining the fight that was coming. The fortune teller had told us that there would be around twenty newborns, so that left about two for each of us to take care of. Perfect.

I remembered Bella rolling her eyes when she saw how eager I was for the fight. I didn't really understand why she thought so poorly of us fighting. After all, what did she want us to do? Ask the newborns to leave us alone politely? I snickered to myself at the thought.

_Jacob!_ Sam's tough voice put my senses on the alert. _Alice has informed us that the newborns are arriving very soon. As soon as you catch their scent, meet up with us._

_Okay, Sam._ I nodded.

_Then the fight will begin!_ Embry thought. I could practically see the excited smile on his face.

_Just focus._ Sam sighed, probably shaking his head. _Don't split up. Stick together as a team._

_And rip those bloodsuckers to shreads!_ Quil cried out gleefully.

I grinned with enthusiasm. This would be fun.

I sniffed the air carefully, the nasty scent of sweet roses and sugar candy filling the air. I wrinkled my nose in discomfort, and took off towards Sam and the rest of the pack.

_They're coming!_ I shouted in my head. _Get ready!_

I scrambled through the forest, my fur blowing in the wind. Man, that felt good.

Almost as good as kissing Bella.

Ugh. I quickly shook that thought out of my head. Who knew how angry Sam would be when the many images of Bella filled his mind?

I soon came into the clearing, filled with an array of bloodsuckers and werewolves. Sam nodded at me, and we took off in the opposite direction as the Cullens. Our pack was positioned in a certain formation, like it always was. Sam was in the front, with Paul on his left and Jared on his right. I was behind Sam, with Embry on my left and Quil on my right. And Leah was behind me, in the back.

Weall quickly met up with them, and the fight began. The bloodsuckers were divided into two groups, and I charged at the second group, on our side of the field. We must have all had crazy looks in our eyes.

I took on a young male, probably in the middle of his twenties when he was changed. His dark brown hair blew violently in the wind. His eyes were black, surrounded by red, and they darting everywhere.

The bloodsuckers were in a frenzy, trying to track Bella's scent as well as fight at the same time. Which gave us the advantage.

The male took a swipe at my head, and I easily avoided it. Leaping to his side, I managed to get part of him in between my teeth and rip it off. Piece of cake. I dove and landed on top of a middle aged female bloodsucker who was about to lunge at Jared.

_Thanks._ Jared grinned.

_No problem._ I tackled the male bloodsucker who was sneaking up behind me.

"Nice try." I bared my sharp teeth and chuckled. "You'll have to do better then that."

He jumped at me with a cry of rage, his lips curled back over his teeth. The bloodsucker snarled angrily.

I stepped to the side and swung my paws at his face. As I attacked him, bits of marble rock fell to the ground. I wrinkled my nose, completely and utterly disgusted.


End file.
